The present invention relates to a control system for a central lubrication system with an electrically operated lubrication pump for vehicles which do not have their own power source, such as trailers, carriers for utility vehicles, etc., and includes a time-controlling device for activating the lubrication pump as a function of the operating time of the vehicle.
The optimal solution is one in which the lubrication of the decentralized lubrication points of said vehicle takes place in proportion to the actual operating time, i.e., the time during which the vehicle is in operation.
In the past, many attempts have been made to approach this problem. For example, an attempt was made to operate the lubrication pump directly based on the travel of the wheel suspension system. This solution requires a relatively large expenditure and is susceptible to wear, and is possible only with pneumatically or hydraulically operated lubrication pumps, but not with electrically operated lubrication pumps.
In another attempted solution, the number of wheel revolutions is measured and, upon reaching a predefined number of revolutions, the central lubrication system is activated pneumatically.
In yet another proposed solution, the number of braking operations is determined and, upon reaching a predefined number, the central lubrication system is activated pneumatically.
It was also proposed that the central lubrication system be activated electrically with every braking operation. In this case, the extend of lubrication cannot be controlled and depends on the driving habits of the driver and the conditions along the route being travelled.
More favorable results can be achieved if lubrication with every braking operation is time-limited.
Furthermore, a proposal was made to lubricate said vehicles strictly on a time-controlled basis. In this case, however, there is no dependency whatsoever on the operating time of the vehicle.